Isaac Winters
Isaac Winters is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Isaac was born & raised in Illuminatos City, but eventually moved to United Emerald City at age 10. As a kid Isaac was very timid and had no courage. He was picked on constantly & had no friends throughout his childhood. Once his parents made the move to United Emerald City, Isaac discovered a nearby dojo and became intrigued with kung-fu. As a result Isaac ended up learning different styles of kung-fu & nin-jitsu while going to school. Isaac eventually attended Santa Verde Academy, but was still very timid. Despite that, he'd become very courageous & managed to reach Silver Star status during his first year & Golden Star status a year later. After graduating from the academy, Isaac decided to travel around the world & find enlightenment. While on his journey, he met a man named Ren Summers, who soon became his best friend. The pair were inseparable until Ren's untimely death. Isaac was severly affected by the tragedy that he stopped traveling and became more serious with himself. As a result, he grew less timid and found out his knack for teaching while providing wisdom to the youth. By age 36 Isaac had returned to the academy and decided to teach the future super heroes basic combat. During the events of The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc Isaac faced his demons once more upon learning that his old friend Ren had come back from the dead & wants revenge. This leads to constant fighting between the two as a strike back engages against the revolution. Unfortunately Isaac payed the ultimate price by colliding with Ren upon using the major death fist, killing both of them in the process. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Isaac is shown to be a lean caucasian man who wears traditional ninja clothing in light purple & bright tan. His scarf & hair are slightly dark purple while his socks & shoes are gray. Official Design: While the pants & scarf remain the same, Isaac now wears a sleeveless bright tan shirt. 'Personality' At first Isaac was very timid & cowardly, but grew to become the complete opposite while mastering kung-fu. He became very serious, virtuous & follows a strict moral code following the death of his friend Ren. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Isaac is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other staff members. '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' Isaac begins teaching his Basic Combat class. Eventually he gives Andy advice on pushing forward despite what's in front him at the moment. Andy appreciates the advice & thanks Isaac for inspiring him to move forward. '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '11. Isaac Takes A Stand' '12. Summer & Winter Collide' '13. The Tears of A Ninja' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' This is the last episode Isaac appears in. 'Images' ' Isaac Winters Official Human Sprite.png|Isaac Winters Official Sprite Isaac Winters Profile Pic.jpg|Isaac Winters Profile Pic Young Isaac Winters Profile Pic.jpg Isaac Winters Pic.jpg|'Isaac Winters Bio Pic''' Isaac Winters S1 Profile Pic.jpg Young Isaac Winters S1 Profile Pic.jpg ' 'Battles' #'Vs. Darrach Toshiro (Briefly For A Demonstration In Episode 4)' #'Vs. Atari Strange (Round 1 In Episode's 12 & 13)' #'Vs. Random Thugs (via flashback in Episode's 11 & 12)' #'Vs. Atari Strange (Round 2 via flashback in Episode 12)' #'Vs. Atari Strange (Round 3 via flashback in Episode 13)' #'Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers (Episode 15)' #'Vs. Atari Strange (Round 4 in Episode's 21, 23, 24 & 25)' 'Relationships' #'Cora Winters (Wife)' #'Anna Winters (Daughter)' #'Atari Strange (Former Friend/Rival)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' '''STATUS: GRADUATED' 'Trivia' *'Isaac is a character from Tellyzx's comic: ''Team Ultimatum.' *'Isaac is the first recurring character in the series, tied with Atari Strange, to die. Tellyzx has revealed that MOST of the seasons will include someone possibly dying.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Teacher